Lily Potter Goes to Hogwarts
by Rosalie Cullen 1
Summary: Lily potter gets to go to Hogwarts with her brothers! She meets this dude and stuff happens.
1. On the Hogwarts Express

**A/N: I know it's short, but it's my first story.**

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

"Bye mum! Bye dad! See you at Christmas!" I called to my parents.

I waved goodbye as the train started pulling out of the station. Once my parents were just little specks in the crowd of people, I closed the window and turned to my brothers. James was laying across the seat and Albus was reading The Daily Prophet.

"You do know that dad says that's a load of junk?" James told Albus.

"Yeah, but I want to know what everyone else thinks," he replied.

"About what?"

"I don't know! Everything, I guess!"

"Will you guys shut up?" I hissed. "They'll make us walk to Hogwarts."

"I remember them doing that to a kid," James said. "First year too. Never came back."

"Shut up," Albus said, whacking James with the newspaper.

Then a boy walked by us and stopped.

"Are you the Potters?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"I've heard about your dad," he said.

"So?"

"So? He defeated the Dark Lord!"

"What?!"

"He killed the Dark Lord when he was seventeen! How could you not know that?"

"He never told us. He said that Voldemort was a myth."

The boy sat down next to Albus.

"About thirty five years ago," he said. "There was a Dark wizard that would kill anyone who got in his way of doing what he wanted. One night, he decided to go after the Potters. Lily and James tried to stop him from getting to Harry. They were in his way, so he killed them. When he tried to kill Harry, the spell backfired. He dissappeared for ten years. Then Harry found him on the back of his teacher's head. They fought, Harry won. Then next year, Harry found a diary from Tom Riddle a.k.a. You-Konw-Who. It turned out that it was trying to take over Ginny. He destroyed it. Then there was the whole deal of Sirius Black. After that, he was entered in the Triwizard Tournament, and he didn't even know! He ended up winning, but Cedric Diggory died and You-Know-Who was back. From then 'till he was seventeen, it was a constant fight with the Dark Lord. And every time they fought, someone who was close to Harry died."

"Wow," was all I could manage to say.

I've always thought of dad as just another overprotective parent. I didn't fully believe it, but it made sense when you put the pieces together. I've never met my grandparents, or Teddy's parents, in all of mum's old pictures, there's a boy who looked exactly like Uncle George and I've never met him.

**A/N: Did you like it?Please rate and review.Tell me if I should keep writing, or shoot myself in the head.**


	2. The Sorting

**A/N: Hey peoples! Thanks for reading(throws candy to readers.) Person screams. Got to go! Enjoy!**

After the boy was done telling the story, it took me a minute to let it sink in.

"My dad did all that?" I asked, bewildered.

"Yep," he replied.

"Wait, what was your name?" I said.

"Jack Smith."

"Hi Jack."

"Hi," he said, laughing.

"What year are you in?"

"This is my first."

"Cool!"

"What house do you think you'll be in?"

"I'm hoping for Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw," he said, smiling. "I bet you're probably be in Gryffindor, considering the fact that your parents were."

I blushed. "Yep."

Jack was really cute. He had dark brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes. He was tall and thin. Then he got up and said, "Well, we should probably change."

Then he left. I picked up the robes that were lying on the floor and went to the girl's bathroom. The line was huge! I had to wait about an hour waiting for everyone!

_Next year,_ I thought, _I'm getting on the train with my robes already on._

When it was finally my turn, I went in and just threw them on over my shorts and white tank top. It took less than five minutes. The girl behind me said, "That was very fast. The other girls usually take twenty minutes."

I ran back to my seat and waited for James and Albus to get back. They walked through the door about ten minutes later. For some reason, it made me feel better to see them both in Gryffindor robes. I figured, if guys like them can make it into Gryffindor, then people like Jack and I can get into Gryffindor. I don't' mean to brag, but I'm just nicer than them (I'm not entirely sure that I'm nicer than Albus.) I am very loyal to my friends and family.

**At Hogwarts**

After the trainride, this giant man led out the first years to a lake (seriously, this dude was like, ten feet tall!) He said that his name was Hagrid. Once we got to the lake, we were paired up into groups of three or four and we were assigned a boat. I was with Jack, a guy named Darren, and a girl named Sabrina, who was Darren's twin sister. I was happy to be with Jack and I got to meet two new people. Darren was nice and so was Sabrina. When Hagrid got to our group to give us our boat number, he stopped and stared at me.

"Yer Harry and Ginny's kid right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, suspiciously.

"Wow, now I know all of their kids. Yer the last, right?"

"Yep."

"Are yeh as much trouble as yer brothers?"

"No."

"Good. I can't take another one of them. They're almost as bad as the Weasley twins!" he chuckled.

"Who are the Weasley twins?" I asked. "Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron didn't have any twins."

"How could yer mum be Ginny Weasley and yeh don' know about Fred and George Weasley?"

So that was the guy in mum's pictures.

"My parents never told me about Fred," I said.

"There was an explosion and he died. But that's in the past. Let's get over to the school."

We got our boat numbers and climbed in them. The ride wasn't long, but when I saw the castle, I was speechless. It was amazing! The walls were made out of stone and it looked like a picture that someone pulled out from a history book. Aunt Hermione _did_ say that it was an old castle. We finally got up to the building and there were huge doors that I guess that only Hagrid could open it. The doors opened _by themselves_! There was an old woman with a large feathered hat standing at the top of a long staircase.

"Welcome first-year students!" she said. "I'm professor McGonagall, the headmistress. Please, follow me."

We followed her up the staircase and into a giant room with no ceiling. James had said something about the ceiling. It was probably a load of bull shit. We walked up the aisle and up to an altar thingy. Then Professor McGonagall started calling names to go up and be sorted.

"Darren Adams!" she called.

Darren walked up and sat down on the stool. A ripped up hat was put on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it said.

Darren went to sit with the other Gryffindors.

"Sabrina Adams!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sabrina joined her brother. The professor called some more names to be sorted.

"Lily Potter!"

I walked up and sat down. She placed the hat on my head.

"Hmmm," it said. "Well, well, well, another Potter. Good mind, loyal, caring. I know exactly where to put you. GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table screamed with excitement. I ran over and sat between my brothers.

"Good job sis," James said.

Albus gave me a hug. Sometimes, my brothers can be a pain in the butt, but we care about each other. I really don't know what I'd do without them.

**A/N: Is it good or too boring? Please review! **


	3. To the Common Room

**A/N: This is the longest chappy so far! Enjoy!**

Down the table, I could see Hugo and Rose. They gave me a thumbs- up. I waved back at them and smiled. Then more students were sorted. A lot went into Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Jack was finally called. I could tell that he was nervous. The hat was put on his head.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted.

My heart sank. I looked at my brothers. They were surprised.

"I thought he'd be in Slytherin," James said.

Albus elbowed James in the ribs.

I found Jack sitting at the Ravenclaw table. He was staring at me. I gave him a thumbs-up and he smiled.

**After the sorting**

Professor McGonagall walked up to the podium and told everyone to be quiet.

"Welcome back! I hope you all had good summers."

James started mouthing along with her.

"I want to inform the new students that the Forbidden Forest is off-limits to all students."

"That's kind of what _forbidden_ means," James mocked.

The people around us started giggling. Professor McGonagall immediately looked over at him. He waved.

"Anyway, now that the sorting is over, we shall eat."

As she said that, food automatically appeared on the trays and plates. James started grabbing everything, just like he did at home. I just picked up a piece of chicken. Albus had two platefuls of turkey and mashed potatoes (with gravy of course!) Once everyone was done, cake, pudding, and ice cream appeared on the plates.

"Yes!" James said.

I stared at him.

"You ate four platefuls of chicken and turkey and you're _still_ hungry?" I yelled.

"Yep," he said, taking a slice of cake.

"Pig," Albus muttered.

James didn't seem to hear him. Albus ate one scoop of ice cream. I didn't have anything. When everybody was done eating, the plates disappeared and everyone stood up. Two of the students were calling for the first-years to follow them. Albus pushed me forward. I walked to the students. They looked about fifteen or sixteen. The other students passed by us. Rose and Hugo had already left. James gave me an evil smile and Albus waved as they left. After about ten minutes, the hall was completely empty except for the first-years. Then, the group started moving. Hufflepuff and Slytherin left first, which left Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. I could see Jack trying to fight the crowd of students to get over to me. It was actually pretty funny, watching him trying to climb over everyone. Once he finally got over, his hair was messed up. It still looked great.

"Hi," he said, straightening out his robes.

"Hey," I replied.

"I'm glad that you're in Gryffindor, congratulations."

"And I'm glad you're in Ravenclaw. Now you can help me with my homework. Good job."

"The only bad thing about being in Ravenclaw is that I won't be able to talk to you as much."

"Yeah. Well, at least you don't have as many classes with the Slytherins. Everyone says that they're terrible to work with."

He laughed.

"I bet they're not _that _bad," he said.

I stared at him. I smiled, "Maybe you're right. I still have to give them a chance. Dad said that he knew someone who was in Slytherin, I think it was Severus something, anyway, he said that he was the bravest man he ever knew."

Jack was silent for a minute, " I know the last name."

"Really? What is it?"

"Snape. Severus Snape. Of all the people in the world, I would think that your dad would despise him."

"Why? What did he do?"

"He betrayed everyone."

"How?"

"First, he became a death eater. You do know what a death eater is? Right?"

"Yeah. Go on."

"Then he said that he changed and gained Professor Dumbledore's trust…."

"Then?"

"Then he killed Dumbledore. And rejoined You-Know-Who."

"Wow."

"Yeah. _And _Harry was very close to Dumbledore. Then again, I bet he hated Snape before he killed the professor, Snape didn't like anyone who wasn't in Slytherin."

"Okay, but my brother's name is Albus Severus Potter. That's how I remember the first name, but I always forget the last."

"Well, hopefully you won't forget all the spells and other stuff we learn. If you do, I'll help you as much as I can."

"Thanks."

Then the group started moving. When we were out of the hall, the Ravenclaws went left, and the Gryffindors went right. I just followed the rest of the group, not paying attention to what the two older students were saying. Which means that I didn't hear them say that the staircases move! I started walking up one and all of a sudden it turned to the left! I gave a little squeal along with some of the other students. The staircase finally stopped and I was walking down a hall and then I heard a snap behind me. I turned around and the picture on the wall said, "Aren't you paying attention?"

I slowly backed away. No one mentioned anything about _talking paintings_! Then I realized that I was behind the rest of the Gryffindors. I ran up, turning my head towards that same painting. I thought I was crazy until one of the paintings on the other wall snapped at another student and they responded!_ Thank God,_ I thought, _the last thing I need is to start hearing things._ Then we came up to a very big painting of a woman in a dress. She looked at us and said, "What's the password?"

"Harry Potter."

The woman nodded and the painting swung open. I slowly walked into a big room that was covered with pictures. There were tables, chairs, and a fireplace. The sections of the walls that weren't covered with pictures were draped with red and gold cloth. One of the older students explained where the dorms were. Then they left. I walked around and looked at the pictures. One looked like Hogwarts, but it was smaller. I guessed that it was from when my parents came. Teddy said that it was remodeled. I moved to another picture. It was of my dad. He looked about eleven or twelve. He was with two other people who I guessed was Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. There were a lot of pictures of them. Then there was one with a lot of people. I could pick out mum, dad, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, and many other people. I looked at each one for about ten minutes each, something my brothers could never do. Just then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Hugo.

"Oh! Hi," I said.

"Hi! Did I scare you?" he asked.

"No," I replied.

"Great. So, congratulations on making Gryffindor."

"Thanks."

"You'll be having a lot of classes with the Slytherins, _don't let them mess with you_! They'll try everything to get you out of school. Don't listen to them. Try not to talk to them, if possible. I know some who are good, but I don't like most of them."

"I'll keep that in mind," I said, smiling.

"If you need help, you know where I'll be. See you later then."

"Bye."

He walked away and I looked around for Rose. I saw her talking to James and Albus. I decided not to bother them. Just then, Darren and Sabrina popped up in front of me.

"Hi!" they yelled.

"Hey!" I said.

"Isn't this awesome? We're in the same house!" Sabrina said.

"Although, it's a shame that Jack is in Ravenclaw. I thought he would be here," Darren said.

"Yeah," I agreed, not really paying attention.

"What's wrong?" Sabrina asked. "Darren, this is girl time, go away."

"Harsh," he said, walking over to a group of first-years.

Sabrina steered me over to a red, leather couch and we sat down.

"So, what's on your mind?"

"Well, um, it's my dad."

"What about your dad?"

"He never told me about the whole Voldemort thing. Jack told me a little bit about it, but I want to know more. I'm surprised that James, Albus, Teddy, or Victorie didn't say anything about it. Especially Victorie, she couldn't keep a secret to save her life."

"I'll help."

"How?"

"The library, of course!"

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot about that."

"We'll start researching next week, when we're settled in."

"OK."

"Our classes start tomorrow, so we have to get some sleep."

"I wonder where our bags are," I said, getting up.

"Who knows," Sabrina replied.

We got up and walked up to the dorms. There was a list of names on each door. I looked at the lists.

_Dorm room 4_

_Sabrina Adams_

_Lily Potter_

_Roxanne Weasley_

_Wendy Brown_

Oh, great, I'm with my cousin. I've never met her, but if she's Uncle George's daughter, then I know that this is going to be an exciting year. I turned to look for her. She was no where in sight. I have no idea who Wendy is, so I didn't think about her.

"What are you looking for?" Sabrina asked.

" Roxanne," I said.

"Why?"

"She's probably a professional prankster. She _was _taught by the master."

"Do you know her?"

"No, but I know her dad."

"Oh."

"Her dad's my uncle, and I see him a lot, but she's always sick."

"Well, if she's always sick, then she can't be that bad."

"You're right, but I don't want to take any chances."

"Just come on."

Sabrina opened the door and gasped. I pushed her out of the way. The dorm was covered with stuff from Uncle George's shop. There was a red-haired girl sitting on the bed.

"Hi cousin!" she yelled.

**A/N: Did you like it? Tell me if I should write some more. I need ideas (I only have a few more!) Rate and review!**


	4. Roxanne and Wendy

**A/N: Duh da da duh! It's Roxanne! Yay! Oh, and Wendy too.**

Roxanne jumped in front of us and smiled.

"It's me, Roxanne! Your cousin! You can call me Roxy," she yelled.

"Hi Roxy. I'm Lily and this is Sabrina," I said.

"Nice to meet you."

Sabrina nodded.

"Why do you have so many things?" Sabrina asked.

"Over half of it's dad's. He said that he wants me to sell them, keep the business going in the school," Roxy said. "He also told me to share it with my friends, at no charge! This is going to be so much fun!"

Sabrina and I looked at each other nervously. We walked into the room. All of the beds were covered with random things that were from Uncle George's shop.

"Uh, where are we going to sleep?" I asked.

"I'm taking care of that," Roxy replied.

"Where will you put all of this?"

"I'm thinking about putting dad's stuff over in that corner," she said, pointing to the closest corner. "And our clean clothes can go there."

She pointed to the right wall.

"And our dirty clothes can go there."

She pointed to the left corner.

"Sounds good to me," I said. "But I'm sleeping next to the clean clothes."

"I think it's a great idea," Sabrina said.

Just then, a small girl with brown hair walked into the room.

"Uh, hi," she said in a small voice. "My name is Wendy Brown, please call me Wen. I despise Wendy, but my mom adores it."

"Hi Wen!" Roxy shouted. "My name's Roxy Weasley."

"Hi," Wen replied.

"Hey. I'm Sabrina."

I waved and said, "Lily."

"So you're the Potter!" Wen said, surprised.

"Yep," I said.

"Wow! I never thought that I would meet you!"

Then Sabrina said, "Brown. I've heard that name. Who are your parents?"

"Lavender and Brian. My mom was dating Ron Weasley when she was in school."

"So that's your mom's maiden name?"

"Yeah. My dad's last name is so weird that I can't pronounce it, so I go by my mom's name."

"Okay."

Then Wen noticed all of the stuff.

"Is this all yours, Lily?" she asked.

"No, it's Roxanne's."

"Well technically, it's my dad's. He owns Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes," Roxy said.

"What are we going to do about it?"

"I've got it all planned out," Roxy replied, tapping her head.

"I don't think I can trust that," Wen said, taking a step back.

Sabrina and I giggled and I said, "It's actually a really good idea."

Wen took a step forward.

"Well our clean clothes can go there," Roxy said, pointing to the spots. "Our dirty clothes can go there. And dad's stuff can go there. Lily called the bed next to the clean clothes, and I'm sleeping here."

She bounced on the bed.

"Where do I sleep?" Wen asked.

"That's between you and Sabrina," I said.

They played a game of rock-paper-scissors. Sabrina got paper and Wen got scissors.

"Yes! I win!" Wen yelled, spinning. "I get the bed in the empty corner!"

Sabrina sulked to her bed, picked up one of Roxy's boxes, and chucked it at Wen. It missed Wen and hit me in the back of the head.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"What? I didn't mean to! Honestly!" Sabrina pleaded.

I picked up my pillow and threw it at her head. It hit her stomach.

"Wow, Lily you really need to work on your aim," Roxy teased.

I turned to tell her to shut up, but my face came in contact with Wen's pillow. Then Roxy threw her pillow at Wen, but it hit Sabrina instead.

"And _I'm _the one who needs to work on my aim?" I asked playfully.

"Oh, shut up," Roxy said, hitting Wen with a pillow.

I went on a swinging rampage. I ran around the dorm, randomly swinging my pillow. I rarely hit someone. Roxy was the one to stop me. She stretched out her foot and I tripped. Then she put her foot on my back and yelled, "I win!"

Wen was trying to pick up the stuff that was on her bed when Sabrina ran over and hit her with two pillows at the same time.

"Ow!" Wen exclaimed.

"What? It was just a pillow. I didn't think it would hurt anyone," Sabrina said.

"I have sensitive ears!"

Wen dropped to the floor. She was holding her ears. I started heading to the door to get someone to help. When I grabbed the doorknob, I heard a thud behind me. Roxy started laughing hysterically. I ran over to see what happened. Sabrina and Wen were lying on the floor. Wen was giggling and Sabrina looked angry.

"What was that for?" Sabrina asked.

"I don't know, I thought it would be funny," Wen answered.

Sabrina got up and said, "Well, I'm going to bed."

"What time is it?" I wondered.

Roxy checked her watch.

"It's about ten thirty," she said. "I think I'll go to bed too."

We all started clearing off the beds. I just threw the stuff on my bed to the floor. Then we all got changed and went to sleep.

**A/N: Well, what do you think of Roxy and Wen?**


	5. The First Day

**A/N: Here it is, chapter five! Can I live now, Cherry Blossom Girl13?(Pushes chapter in front of her and quickly backs away, shaking.)**

I woke up at about five thirty. Roxy and Wen were still sleeping. I saw Sabrina sitting on her bed, trying to read something.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

"Schedule," she replied. "Yours is on the stand over there."

I got up and walked over to a stand in the middle of the beds. There were three pieces of paper. I found the one with my name on the top.

_Lily Potter_

_8:00- Transfiguration with Professor Canella _

_9:30- Charms with Professor Flitwick_

_10:30- Potions with Professor Sisco_

_12:30- Lunch_

_2:30- Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Parrino_

_3:40-Herbology with Professor Longbottom_

_4:50- History of Magic with Professor Binns_

I looked up at Sabrina. She was staring at the paper.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said. "It's just hard for me to read."

That was understandable. I was next to a dimly lit lamp, but she wasn't anywhere near a lamp.

"Come on over here then," I said.

She got up and cautiously walked over. Then she sat down next to me and we read hers.

"Can you believe that classes go on that long?" she asked in disbelief.

"No. I was never good at chemistry, so I'm most likely going to fail," I groaned.

"I heard that Professor Binns is really boring. My parents had him. They said that he's also a _ghost_."

"Wow."

"My mom fell asleep many times during his classes, so did my dad."

"I'm sure my parents did too," I said, giggling.

We burst out laughing. Roxy shot up.

"Whozat?" she asked sleepily,

"I'm the ghost of Christmas past and this is the ghost of Christmas future," I said, trying to sound scary.

She fell back on her pillow and went back to sleep. I looked at my watch. It was six fifteen.

"We should get ready," Sabrina said.

"What about Wen and Roxy?"

"Um, we'll wake them up later."

I nodded and I walked over to my suitcase and pulled out my robes. The crest of Gryffindor was sown on to it.

"Sweet," I said. "I thought we would have to put these on ourselves."

I pointed to the crest. Sabrina threw her head back and laughed.

"They wouldn't make us do that!" she said. "They're teachers, not jail guards!"

I stuck my tongue out at her and turned around. I started to change. When I was done, Wen woke up.

"What time is it?" she asked, yawning.

"Seven," Sabrina told her.

"What?!"

Wen fell out of her bed.

Roxy woke up.

"What the heck is going on?" she said angrily.

"Wen fell out of bed because it's seven," I said.

"Why didn't you wake us up?"

"I don't know."

She jumped out of bed and grabbed a robe from her suitcase, scattering all the others on the floor. Sabrina and I left to go to breakfast. When we stepped out of the dorm, there were a lot of first-years scattered all over the hall. Sabrina got in front of me and started pushing people out of our way. Hugo, Albus, James, and Rose were standing in the common room. Rose looked over and saw me.

"Lily! How was your first night?"

Before I could answer, she started hugging me.

"It was…. Interesting," I said.

"How are the people in your dorm?"

"They're nice. This is Sabrina, one of the girls who are in my dorm."

"Hi Sabrina. I'm Rose."

"Hi Rose."

"So, are you going to have breakfast?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. We were just about to go down to eat. Have you already gone?"

"No, I was waiting for you."

"Okay then, let's go."

We walked down to the Great Hall and sat down to eat. There was so many things to choose from, I probably had about three breakfasts. We managed to get done just in time. Wen and Roxy came a little later than we did, but they still ate enough. Rose ate quickly and left about twenty minutes after we got there. The four of us got up from our seats and hurried off to our first class, transfiguration. When we got there, the class was already full, except four desks in the front. We quietly sat down. I was next to Roxy, and Wen and Sabrina were sitting across the row. Just then, Professor Canella burst through the door.

"Sorry I'm late class, Professor Parrino and I couldn't stop talking," she said. "Professor Parrino is new and likes to talk. We get along very well."

She walked up to the front of the class. Everybody's eyes followed her. She was tall and thin with brown shoulder-length hair and brown eyes. The professor wore denim jeans and a red and black T-shirt. Roxy had already started doodling on her notebook. When Professor Canella passed by, she leaned over and said, "Whatcha drawin'?"

Roxy immediately sat up.

"Nothing," she replied.

"It looks like a dementor. It's very good, but unfortunately this isn't art class."

She picked up the notebook and threw it on her desk.

"You can get it after class."

Sabrina and Wen started giggling. I smiled, trying not to burst out laughing. Then class started.

Professor Canella was nice, but can catch anyone doing anything. By the time class was done, her desk was piled up with things that kids tried to use. After class, Roxy got her notebook back and we started walking to charms class. This time, we got spots in the back corner and I sat with Wen. Professor Flitwick was short, and old. He had a very high and squeaky voice. He wasn't very good at getting people in trouble. Wen and I kept talking and Roxy got away with doodling. Sabrina didn't do anything wrong. When charms was over, it was time for potions with Professor Sisco.

We walked into the classroom and a woman with long, black hair was sitting behind a desk. Her head was down and she was working on a lot of papers. The room was dark and unwelcoming. She slowly looked up from the stack of papers. I cautiously walked to a desk in the middle of the room. The professor stared at me. Then she got up and walked over.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Another Potter," she said. "I know your brother, James, quite well. He was one of the biggest slackers I've ever met. I was expecting Albus to be the same. He proved me wrong. But I'm not expecting much from you."

The two hours seemed to last forever. Professor Sisco was always asking questions about things that you would only know if you studied potions before you came here. Sabrina knew the answer to everything, but was never called on. She took over fifty pionts from Gryffindor for not answering the question right. Every time one of the Slytherins answered something wrong, she gave them points for trying.

Lunch wasn't special. Then I had defense against the dark arts. Professor Parrino was extremelynice. I think that she gave the Gryffindors all the points we lost from potions back and some extra. Herbology was okay. I said hi to Professor Longbottomand introduced him to my friends. Once again, Gryffindor got some more points. Last, I had History of Magic.

Professor Binns was a ghost. You would seriously think that it would be exciting, but Wen fell asleep. Roxy filled her notebook with doodles. Sabrina was the only one in the room who was remotely interested. I almost fell asleep. Sabrina would poke me with her quil if I would start to doze off. Thank God she likes history.

**A/N: How was it? I know that Professor Sisco is as bad as Snape, if not, worse. I'm not trying to offend my friend, but I thought that she would make a great potions professor. Sorry! Please review! I'll try to use nairefaire's ideas soon!**


	6. Jack

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! Enjoy!**

The next week went by slowly. Every day in history of magic, at least half of the class fell asleep. Roxy, Wen, and I started to copy Sabrina's notes since none of us could stay awake. Or at least until she started falling asleep.

"I don't know why I would?" Sabrina yelled. "Did any of you stay awake?"

"No."

"No."

"Nope."

"Crap! Something might be on the exams!"

Sabrina ran out of the dorm and walked around the common room, asking people for notes. No one had any.

"How can everyone in our house fall asleep in one class on the same day?" she whined.

"It's simple," Roxy said. "The class is boring and no one wants to pay attention."

Sabrina fell on her bed and moaned.

"It's just one day of notes." I said. "If it's on the exams, then it'll probably be like, one or two questions."

"But I could get those questions right if I had those freaking notes!" she wailed.

Roxy shook her head and said, "You have some serious issues."

"I do not!"

Wen finally looked up from her book.

"Is there like, a school counselor or someone she can talk to?" she asked.

"I don't need to talk to anyone!" Sabrina cried.

I walked over to her and patted her back.

"Look, none of the Gryffindors have anything to go on from today." I said. " I'd be surprised if any of the Slytherins got anything either."

"Oh well, I guess I'll go to bed," she said, sulking over to her suitcase.

She got changed and immediately fell asleep. The rest of us followed.

The next morning, I got up at five. I got dressed within five minutes. Roxy got up shortly after I did. Sabrina looked like she could sleep all day. Wen was up before me and was in the common room. When I got to the common room, Rose was sitting at a table, doing her homework. Wen was sitting on the couch, reading again. James was showing off, again. Hugh and Albus were watching James. I sat down next to Rose.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Homework," she replied. "This is due today and I fell asleep last night trying to get my report for potions done!"

Why does everyone worry about the smallest things?

"It's just one assignment. What time do you have the class?"

"It's for transfiguration. I have that at two o'clock."

"Maybe you could get it done during the other classes. Just get a seat in the back."

She nodded and went back to work.

"Are you giong to eat breakfast?" I asked.

"Wasn't planning on it."

I took the quill out of her hand and pulled her out of her seat.

"Don't you know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day? If you don't eat, then you'll never get that assignment done!" I yelled.

"Okay, fine," she sighed.

We started walking down to the Great Hall. I was pulling Rose by her sleeve and she was trying to hide her face. Just as we turned a corner, I walked right into someone.

"I'm sorry!" I said.

"It's okay," he said.

I looked at his face. It was Jack! His brown eyes were even more beatiful than the last time we talked. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," was all I could say.

"What are you doing down here this early?"

"I was going to breakfast."

"I thought that the Great Hall was that way," he said, pointing in the direction he was walking.

"No, you already passed it. It's just around the next corner. I thought that Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart."

"I'm just forgetful."

He smiled.

"Can you show me where to go?" he asked.

"Yeah. Follow me."

I let go of Rose's arm and the two of us showed Jack where to go.

"Thanks."

"Just out of curiosity, how did you eat anything for the past week?" Rose asked.

"I was always with my friends," he replied.

"Oh."

"See you later, Lily," he said, walking to his table.

"Bye," I said, waving.

Once Jack was out of earshot, Rose went wild.

"Oh my God! You have a crush on him!"

"No I don't."

"I could tell by the way you looked at him. He likes you too!"

"No, we were just surprised to see each other!"

"You guys are so cute together!"

"Rose, stop it."

"I can't wait to tell your parents!"

"ROSE! I TOLD YOU TO STOP!"

She bit down on her lip.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I guess I got carried away. Anyway, you're too young to have a boyfriend."

"Don't you have one?" I asked.

"No, I'm old enough, but I guess no one wants me."

"I can't see why not."

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I spend too much time reading."

Suddenly, her stomach growled loudly.

"We better start eating before your stomach explodes," I said.

"Wait, you're not mad at me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You're my cousin, you're supposed to do that kind of stuff."

She shurgged and we walked over to the Gryffindor table. Rose immediately grabbed two pancakes, three strips of bacon, and a peice of toast. I grabbed a banana, an apple, and two waffles. James, Albus, and Hugo eventually came down and ate with us.

**A/N: I know it's short, but the holidays took over, and I really wanted to put this up before my birthday (which is tomorrow). I hoped you like it. To nairiefairie, the Malfoy is in the next chapter. Thank you so much for that idea!**


	7. Scorpius

**A/N: Tah dah! It's chapter 7! I never thought that I would be able to write this many chapters. I would like to take the time to thank nairiefairie for the great ideas. I also want to thank everyone else who has reviewed this story. Enjoy!**

Rose and I talked until Wen, Roxy, and Sabrina came through the door.

"Oh crap," I said.

"What?" Rose asked.

"I left Wen, Sabrina, and Roxy in the dorm."

"So?"

"That's the first time I left them there."

"So?"

"Roxy threatened to kill me if I ever did that."

"I seriously doubt that she'd _kill _you."

I stared at her.

"You don't know how tough she is."

"What do you mean?"

"She beat up a Slytherin boy because he took her notebook."

"So? He was probably a first year."

"He was two feet taller than her."

"Oh. Well, can you like, sneak out or something?"

I looked around and started walking around the table. I got to the Slytherin table when I heard someone shout.

"Hey Potter! What the heck do you think you're doing here?"

I looked up and saw two boys laughing and pointing at me. I recognized one of them from my classes. His name was Tom. Tom Be. He had brown hair and dark eyes. The boy next to him had white-blond hair and piercing green eyes. His name was Scorpius. A Malfoy. Great. I stared at them.

"I said 'What the heck do you think you're doing here?'" Scorpius said.

"No Gryffindor should be here, not to mention a _Potter_," Tom sneered.

"I'm just trying to leave," I said.

Scorpius grinned.

"Should we let her leave, Tom?" Scorpius said. "Or should we make her pay for what her muggle-loving father did to my superior, pure-blood grandfather?"

"What are you talking about?" I screamed.

"Don't pretend like you don't know!" Scorpius retorted. "I'm sure your bloody father bragged about how he threw my grandfather into Azkaban!"

"What?"

"Do you know what they did to the Death Eaters there?"

"No."

"They lined them up and gave them all the Dementor's Kiss!"

"Look, I'm sorry about your grandfather, but I didn't have anything to do with it. Now can I just pass through?"

Scorpius nodded at two girls sitting across from him. They stood up, blocking my path. They were both taller than me by at least an inch. The girl on the right had shoulder-length dirty-blond hair and green eyes. The girl on the left had long, black hair and gray eyes.

"Bridget, why don't you let Miss Potter sit down for a while?"

The girl on the right nodded and pinched the pressure-point on the back of my neck. My knees collapsed and I sank to the floor.

"Now Bellatrix, can you take Lily to where she belongs?"

The girl with the black hair nodded. She stepped behind me and pulled my hair until I got up. Then she started shoving me towatds the doors and down the hall. I saw James and Albus in front of us.

"Albus! James! Help!" I cried.

They both turned around. James pulled out his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" he yelled.

Bellatrix flew back a few feet, then fell to the ground.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Albus said, pointing his wand at the girl.

Bellatrix froze. James and Albus gave each other high-fives. My brothers like to goof around, but they're very protective of friends and family.

"Are you all right?" Albus asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"What were you doing over by the Slytherins?" James asked sternly.

"I was trying to sneak out of the Great Hall."

"Why?"

"My friends were coming and I didn't want them to see me."

James eyed me suspiciously. Then the three of us walked to the common room together. When we got there, James and Albus sat on a couch and started planning their next prank. I ran up to the dorm. I looked through the pile of Uncle George's things. When I found what I was looking for, I grinned with pleasure. I started to write down what I was going to do with the items that I had gathered. Then Wen, Roxy, and Sabrina came in the room.

"Were you here all this time?" Roxy asked.

"No, I went down and had breakfast."

I figured it didn't matter if I lied or not, I was going to die anyway.

"Why didn't you wait for us?" Sabrina asked.

"I was really hungry."

Roxy walked by and slapped my shoulder.

"Ouch!"

"I told you to wait for us."

"I'm sorry!"

"Whatever. So, what are you writing?"

"I ran into some Slytherins and they weren't friendly."

"I could beat them up if you want me to."

"No. I wanted to use some of your dad's stuff. If that's okay with you."

"You can use as much as you want. On one condition."

"What is it?"

"I want to see those little snakes cry."

"Deal."

**A/N: I know it's short, but I promise that the next chapters will be longer. Once again, thanks to everyone! I'll put up the next chapter as soon as possible! Please please please review! If you have any ideas, I'll try to get them in. To nairiefairie, I hoped you liked Scorpius and Tom along with their future cell-mates, Bridget and Bellatrix (I actually don't know if they're going to Azkaban or not.)**


	8. Lily's Mistake

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's chapter 8! Yay!(silence) Damn.(sighs)Oh well....just read it. (Person starts to walk away and I pull out a gun.) I said read it!This one is really long. I know the title of the chapter is really stupid, but I couldn't think of anything else.**

We started setting everything up for the prank the next day. After we were done with our homework, Roxy and Wen got the 2 buckets full of "firewhiskey" (it was just water with dye and ground up fever fudge in it.) When they returned, I grabbed the four nosebleed-nugget-cupcakes and we went to work. James showed us how to get to the kitchen. When we got there, Roxy took the cupcakes up to one of the kitchen elves and said, "My name is Roxy Weasley, you might know my dad, George?"

The kitchen elf had wide, blue-gray eyes and huge ears. He also had a long nose and looked really old.

"Weasley? Yes, Kreacher knows him. What can Kreacher do to help you?" he said.

Kreacher...I've heard that name before, but I can't remember where.

**Flashback**

_"Bye mum, bye dad," James said, hugging mum and dad._

_"Bye James," mum said._

_Dad ruffled James' messy hair and said, "Do you remember how to get to the kitchen?"_

_James nodded._

_"Tickle the pear on the painting of the bowl of fruit. Why do you want me to go there?"_

_"When you go, I need you to check on someone. An elf named Kreacher. Tell him that I'm your father and find out how he's doing. Then send us a letter."_

_"Okay dad, bye!"_

**Flashback over**

"Do you know Harry Potter?" I asked.

The elf looked up at me.

"Know him? He was my master before he sent me here. Why do you ask?"

"I'm his daughter, Lily."

"He has three kids?"

"Yeah, didn't James or Albus tell you?"

"They never talked about a sister."

Kreacher turned to Roxy.

"When shall I deliver the cupcakes?"

"As soon as possible," Roxy said, handing him the sweets.

Kreacher took them and left. Roxy was beaming with pleasure.

"They'll have a surprise when they eat those. Did you put in both halves?"

I shook my head and said, "Nope, just the orange half."

She smiled. I could hear James chuckling behind me. I quickly turned around and startled him.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I never thought you would do something like this," he replied.

"Well once agian, Lily Potter has proved you wrong!"

He started laughing again as he walked out the door. Then Wen spoke.

"Can someone help me carry these? My arms feel like they're going to fall off."

I quikly grabbed one bucket and Sabrina grabbed the other. I could understand why she wanted help. This is heavy! We left the kitchen and made our way to the Great Hall. I looked over to the Slytherin's table and I saw Tom, Scorpius, Bellatrix, and Bridget sitting at the end. They weren't eating anything, just staring at each other.

I turned to Roxy and asked, "Are you sure we should do this?"

She nodded. Then we started walking over to the Slytherins. When we got there, Bellatrix and Bridget immediately stood up.

"Do we really have to go through this again?" Scorpius asked, obviously bored.

Roxy stepped forward (she's way better at lying than we are).

"Lily told us about what happened a couple of days ago," she said.

"So?" Scorpius scoffed. "What are a bunch of first years going to do to us?"

Roxy smiled.

"Nothing," she said. "Because we are Gryffindors, we are loyal to our friends and we like to make new ones. So, we brought you these."

She motioned for us to come forward. We placed the buckets of "firewhiskey" on the table while Bridget and Bellatrix oohed and ahhhhed over them. Scorpius even smiled. I noticed that Tom was staring at me, but the second he realized that I noticed, he turned his head away, his face as red as mum's hair. I looked at him for a while before Sabrina elbowed me in the ribs.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

"Nothing," I replied.

Just then, the four cupcakes appeared on the table. Scorpius stared at them like they were bombs.

"What the hell are these?" he asked, suspiciously.

"Another present from Lily, she made them herself," Sabrina said.

Tom reached out to take one. I looked down at the floor, not wanting to watch him take the first bite. He sank his teeth into the fake treat and noticed a speck of orange inside the cupcake.

"What the-?"

Before he could finish, his nose erupted with blood. Roxy, Wen, and Sabrina howled with laughter. Scorpius, Bellatrix, and Bridget quickly grabbed all of the napkins and tried to stop the blood. Tom looked at me with hurt/shocked eyes. I turned around and ran out of the Great Hall. I could feel tears swell up in my eyes. I tried to blink them away, but it was no use. I turned the corner to go to the girl's bathroom, but instead I bumped into Jack.

"Lily?" he asked. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Nothing happened," I said, my head down. "I'm fine, thanks."

I looked up and saw that he was alone (thank God), and that there were hardly any people in the hall.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, I could hear concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I assured him.

Before he could say anything else, I ran past him to the bathroom. I double-checked the stalls to see if anyone was there before i sat on a seat and cried my eyes out._ How could I be so stupid?_ I thought. _I should have known that it never would have worked! Damn! Damn! Damn! I'm so careless..._

Just then, I heard a female voice yell, "POTTER!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE, HIDING!"

It was Bellatrix! I quickly tucked my legs to my chest and held my breath. Then I heard her kicking each of the stalls open._ Oh God... I'm so dead._ I thought. I mentally screamed until she kicked my tiny stall open.

"There you are," she said, with an evil grin on her face.

"Here I am!" I squeaked.

Bellatrix shook her head.

"Don't try to be funny," she scoffed.

She grabbed the top of my robe and chucked me across the room. Then she grabbed my neck and said, "Where's the antidote?"

"What are you talking about?"

She tightened her grip. I coughed.

"You know what I'm talking about," she said. "Your friend _did _say that you made those cupcakes yourself."

"I don't know what happened to it. Just let me go look," I pleaded.

She shook her head.

"Just tell me one more thing."

I nodded, "Okay."

"What did you little brats do to the firewhiskey?"

Not wanting to go through this again, I answered, "We put fever fudge in it. It's only water with dye. Just get rid of it."

She let go.

"Okay, now, go get the antidote!"

I sprinted to the common room, not wanting to look back. The second I stepped in, Roxy gave me a hug.

"I can't believe he actually ate it!" she yelled happily. "I only wish we hung around to see if they drank the water!"

I nodded and pushed her away. Then I ran to the dorm, dodging the students that were trying to congratulate me. Once I was in the dorm, I went through the boxes of crap until I found the antidote for Tom. I tucked it in my robes and ran back down to the bathroom. Bellatrix was waiting for me. Tom was standing next to her. He was holding a box of tissues in one hand and five or six individual tissues in the other. Bellatrix stepped forward.

"Did you get it?" she asked.

"Yeah. Here," I said, handing her the candy.

"This doesn't look like much, but let's see if it works," she said.

I turned to leave, but she grabbed the back of my robes.

"You're staying here in case this is just another prank."

I turned back around and watched her stuff the purple candy down his throat. The bleeding immediately stopped.

"Thank you," Tom said.

Bellatrix slapped his head.

"Why the hell are you thanking her?" she yelled. "She's the one who made those damn things in the first place! You should be trying to kick her ass!"

"But she also helped us," Tom retorted.

"She only helped because I threatened her! Are you becoming a stupid Gryffindor or something?" Bellatrix asked.

"No! Of course not!" Tom screamed. "Why would I want to be like them?"

Bellatrix turned to me.

"This would be a good time to run," she said.

I turned around and ran as fast as I could. I turned the corner and I suddenly heard two screams from behind me. I turned back to see what had happened. Bellatrix was covered in pig blood and Tom was flat against the wall. Bellatrix noticed me staring.

"You!" she yelled, pointing a shaky, red finger at me. "You did this! You bitch!"

"No!" I pleaded. "I had nothing to do with this!"

"This was all your idea! Wasn't it?" she said angrilly.

Then we heard footsteps coming from behind them. It was Scorpius and Bridget.

"What the _hell_ happened?" Bridget shouted.

"It was that Potter girl!" Bellatrix cried. "She did this!"

Scorpius walked up to me and shoved me against the wall.

"You stupid little Gryffindor, don't you know how powerful we Slytherins are? We could easily kill you and your friends," he threatened.

"Don't you touch them," I said.

"I won't harm your friends, but I bet that I could kill your brothers within a few minutes."

"NO! Please don't!" I cried. "I'll do anything! Just don't hurt them!"

"Fine, then just stay away from us, we don't want anything to do with Gryffindors and especially not Potters."

He let go of me and I dashed back to the common room. I ran to the dorm and started bawling. After a little while, Sabrina walked in.

"Lily? What's wrong?" she asked.

"T-there w-was another tr-trap," I stuttered.

"What do you mean?"

"S-someone set up another prank on the Slytherins."

Sabrina opened the door and called out for Roxy.

"Yeah?" Roxy asked, stepping inside.

"Did you know about another prank for the Slytherins?" Sabrina asked sternly.

"Yeah, the bucket of pig's blood. I told Peeves to dump it on that one girl, I think her name is Bellatrix. Why? Did it work?"

I flet anger rise inside of me.

"Yeah, it worked! And I got blamed for it!"

"Wow, sorry," Roxy said, backing away. " I guess I should tell you about the bucket of paint that Peeves is going to dump on Scorpius."

"WHAT?!" Sabrina and I shouted.

"Hehe, sorry," Roxy said.

The next morning, I walked to the Great Hal and when I stepped in, I glanced at the Slytherin table, Scorpius was covered in yellow paint. He turned around and saw me.

"That's it Potter! You and your shitty friends are dead!" he screeched.

**A/N: I know it's long, but I need to get this story going somewhere before it gets too boring. The next chapter will be shorter, so it'll take less time to write. Thanks once again nairiefairie! Please review!**


	9. Four Years Later

**A/N: I know I didn't use the idea of Hagrid sending a howler to Harry, but this story is almost finished and I need to hurry and get this done so I can write another one(if you want me to.)Please enjoy!**

**Four years later**

I woke up from the weirdest dream of my life, a book laying on my head. The book was about my father and his battle with Voldemort. So was my dream. In the dream, I was running beside a seventeen-year-old version of dad. I stood beside him and watched as his friends died before him. I tried to help, but I couldn't speak, touch anyone, or cast any spells. All I could do was cry. Once dad found Voldemort, they sarted battling. Voldemort eventually saw me, pointed his wand at me and....I woke up. I reached for the alarm clock on the nightstand. It was five thirty a.m. and Roxy was the only one up. I got dressed and went down to the common room. Albus, Hugo, and Roxy were the only people down there.

"Hey Lily!" Roxy called. "Can you try this so I can see what happens? I made it myself!"

I shook my head, "If you made it, it'll probably kill me."

"No it won't. Only one kid has had a reaction," she said.

"What was the reaction?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"They fainted."

"And how many kids have tried it?"

She looked at the floor and muttered, "One."

We all burst out laughing (except for Roxy.) After about five minutes, Albus and Hugo said that they were going to go to breakfast. I decided to go with them while Roxy worked on her....whatever she was making. Albus, Hugo, and I walked out of the common room and down the corridor. We turned a corner and I saw Jack Smith walking in front of us. He had gotten extremely hot over the summer and his brown hair had gotten a lot shinier. In other words, every girl wanted him. Hugo leaned over to me and said, "Hey. Isn't that your boyfriend?"

I nodded. Jack had asked me to be his girlfriend about three months ago. I don't get why Hugo and Albus haven't met him yet. Albus pushed me towards him and mouthed to me, _Go talk to him._ I smiled, ran up to Jack, and tapped his shoulder. He quickly turned around and aimed his wand at my face. I quickly jumped back.

"Oh," he said, realizing it was me. "Hi. Sorry 'bout that. I didn't get much sleep last night, so I'm a bit jumpy."

"It's okay," I said. "I didn't get much sleep either."

He nodded and put his wand away. Then walked back to me and grabbed my hand.

"So," he said casually. "How's life?"

I wanted to say "perfect", but what came out was, "Good."

I mentally kicked myself five times. He smiled his perfect, white smile, then said, "Shall we have breakfast together?"

"Who says 'shall' anymore?" I said.

I bit my lip while mentally kicking and cursing myself. Jack raised his eyebrow.

"I don't really know. I just felt like saying it. Do you not want me to say 'shall'?"

"I'm sorry!" I cried. "That's not what I wanted to say! What I wanted to say was 'yes, I would love to have breakfast together.'"

"Forget about it," he said, smiling. "Let's just go eat."

I nodded. We walked to the Great Hall together. When we came through the doors, I remembered that you had to sit with the rest of your house. Anyone who was caught got detention. I already had a week's worth of detention because of Scorpius so I reminded Jack about the rule.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll sit with your house so I'll get the detention. _If _I get caught."

I shrugged and we found two seats next to each other. Roxy, Wen, and Sabrina eventually showed up and sat across from us. We all ate more than we should have, but we didn't care. After breakfast(thank God Jack wasn't caught), I said goodbye to Jack and went to my first class, potions with Professor Sisco. The room seemed more depressing than usual. Ironically, we were making love potions today. We had to get with a partner from the other house. _Great,_ I thought._ I have to be partners with a Slytherin._ I was hoping that there were more Gryffindors than Slytherins, but it was the other way around. Wen and Sabrina had to be with two Slytherins. I stood in the back of the room, hoping no one would notice that I didn't have a partner. I was wrong. Tom came up to me, smiling and said, "I guess we're the only two people left."

"Why are you happy about that?" I said angrilly. "I thought you hated me."

He looked at the floor.

"I feel really bad for what Scorpius did to you," he said. "They still haven't forgiven you for the cupcakes."

"You're the one who ate it," I remined him. "You should be the one trying to make my life a living hell."

He chuckled. And for a second, I thought he was kind of cute.

"I forgave you a long time ago," he said. "And I need to talk to you."

I looked at him suspiciously, but still agreed to work with him. We sat at a table and started working. When the potion was boiling, I asked, "So, what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Your boyfriend, Jack Smith," Tom replied, not looking up from the potion.

"What about him?" I said, starting to get worried.

"He's cheating on you. With Bellatrix."

"W-w-what?" I stuttered. "How do you know about this?"

"I saw him making out with her in the hall on my way to the common room."

I could feel my eyes start to water.

"That bastard. That cheating bastard."

I put my head on the table. Tom grabbed my hand.

"Lily, I'm so sorry," he said.

I looked at his dark eyes. They were filled with sympathy. I had no idea why, but I hugged him and I never wanted to let go. He hugged me back and for a moment, I forgot about Jack. For a moment, everything was perfect. When we finally let go of each other, I stared at him and he stared back at me.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's okay," he said. "You're going through a hard time. You just found out that your boyfriend is cheating on you. I understand."

"How could you understand?" I asked.

"Well, believe it or not, I had a girlfriend once."

"Once?" I teased. "You've only had one girlfriend?"

"Shut up," he said. "You've only had one boyfriend."

"Sorry, please go on. What happened?"

Tom looked back at the potion.

"I found out she was using me to get close to Scorpius. I really liked her and I thought she liked me but..." his voice trailed off.

I couldn't think of anything to say. Then Tom looked up at me and said, "But that was a year ago. I'm over it now."

We started talking about other things while we worked on the potion. Things like, our favorite movies, music, books, hobbies. We have a lot in common. Then after about five minutes of awkward silence, he said, "Are you going with anyone to Hogsmeade next weekend?"

"Um, I was supposed to go with Jack," I said. "But after what happened..."

"Will you go with me?" he said quickly.

I blinked.

"Yeah, sure."

He winked.

"Then it's a date," he said happily.

**A/N: Woo hoo! What do you think of the new couple? I already thought of over half of the next chapter. Please review!**


	10. Last Minute Confusion

**A/N: Chapter 10! Lily and Tom's first date! They make such a good couple, but will Tom betray her? Too bad the answer to that question isn't in this chapter! Mwhahaha!**

I woke up earlier than usual. Four in the morning. I don't even wake up that early on weekdays, and today's Saturday! I silently got dressed and went down to the common room. Just as I thought, it was deserted. I sat in a chair and stared into the fire. After a while, I noticed a flyer on the table a few feet away. I'd seen them all over the common room before. They were reminders to the third year students about Hogsmeade. I got up and walked over to the table to read the time the students leave. It said to be at the front gate by noon. It was 4:20. 7 hours and 20 minutes. I don't know why I was so excited to see Tom, but I was. There was something different about him. I couldn't figure out what, but I guess that's why I liked him more than the other guys. I started to pace the room. At about five, Albus and Hugo came down. Albus's hair was a total mess and Hugo looked like he didn't get much sleep.

"Hey sis," Albus said.

"What the hell happened to you two?" I said.

Hugo shurgged, "I didn't get much sleep last night and neither did Albus. We think it's Roxy's new invention."

"I'll be sure to tell her it sucks," I said, grinning.

Albus sank into the couch and yawned. I could smell his breath and almost gagged. I covered my nose with my hand.

"Just because you guys are tired, doesn't give you an excuse to not brush your teeth," I choked.

"Whatever," Albus said. "I've already got a girlfriend, so I'm not trying to impress anyone."

I chuckled, "But do you want to keep your girlfriend?"

He slowly nodded.

"Then brush your teeth or she might break up with you. Girls hate bad breath."

He quickly got up and ran up to his dorm. Hugo ran after him. I burst out laughing. Just then Wen came down and scared the crap out of me.

"Hi Lily!" she said.

"Ah!" I screamed. "Oh, uh, hi Wen. What are you doing up so early?"

"I should be asking you the same question."

"Well I asked it first so you have to answer it first," I said, sticking my tongue out at her.

"I just woke up and didn't realize what time it was. Now it's your turn."

"I, uh, I just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep," I said.

She shrugged and walked to the door.

"Do you want to go eat?" she asked, pushing it open.

I nodded and followed her out into the hall. We walked down to the Great Hall, neither one of us talking. There was no one in the hallway, except a few ghosts. When we opened the doors, I expected a burst of sound like there usually is. But there was nothing except a few kids talking. I looked around and ther was only a small group of people at the Slytherin table. I took a closer look and realized it was Tom, Scorpius, Bellatrix, and Bridget. Tom and Bridget were sitting against the wall and Scorpius and Bellatrix were sitting across from them. Tom noticed me and gave a small smile. I waved. Then Scorpius turned around and scowled at me. I averted my eyes from him. I looked over to see if anyone was at the Gryffindor table. It was deserted. So was the head table and the Ravenclaw table. There were only two first years at the Huffelpuff. Wen and I sat down at the end of our table and two plates apppeared in front of us. A couple of seconds later five or six plates appeared around us. They were piled with food. I grabbed a slice of toast while Wen ate a waffle that she drowned with maple syrup. Then Tom appeared next to me.

"Hi," he said.

"Uh, hi," I replied.

Wen waved at him. Tom waved back.

"Is that all you're eating?" Tom asked, nodding towards my half-eaten slice of toast.

"Um, uh, i'm not that hungry," I stuttered.

Tom nodded. He grinned a little, causing me to blush. I couldn't believe that I didn't see how cute he was. We stared at each other for a little while, then we heard Wen utter a small cough. Tom and I ignored it at first, then her "coughs" grew louder and louder. Tom suddenly turned around and asked, "Are you feeling okay? Maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey."

Wen stuck her tongue out at him and I giggled. _Cute, funny, and nice._ I tought._ He's perfect! But he's a Slytherin. Dad won't be too happy about this. And on top of that, he's Scorpius's friend. Dad really won't be happy about that. Maybe I should just tell him that we can't be together. But I want to give him a chance. Maybe Dad won't care. I like Tom. That should be all that matters to Dad. I could tell Dad that there's a guy who's in Slytherin that seems kind of nice. Then wait for a reply. Yeah, I can do that. But until then, should I go with Tom? I want to, but I also want him to be safe from Scorpius and Dad. What do I do? What do I do? What do I do!_

**A/N: This chapter turned out a lot shorter than I expected and it took a lot longer than I expected too. I blame my parents for grounding me! Please review!**


	11. The Date

**A/N: Oh yeah! Chapter 11! Sorry it took so long. Enjoy! :D**

"Are you ready to go?" Tom asked me.

We were standing outside the gates of Hogwarts. Professor Cannella was taking permission slips as the students were walking off the school grounds and into Hogsmede.

I nodded, smiling.

"Are you nervous?" he said.

Once again, I nodded and said, "A little."

He grabbed my hand and whispered, "Don't be. It's just a date. I'm sure that you and Jack went on plenty of them."

"Actually, we didn't," I said, blushing.

"You mean you were that jerk's girlfriend for three months and he never took you on a date?"

I nodded. "I wanted to go, but I never got the courage to ask him. I thought it was the same for him. He was just too nervous. Clearly I was wrong."

I could feel tears swell in my eyes. Tom pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged him back and cried into his chest. When I felt he tears leave my eyes, I stepped back and looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry," I said.

He pulled me back into the hug.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he said, stroking my hair. "Jack is the only one who does. You have no idea how mad I was when I heard that you were his girlfriend. Then when he started cheating on you, I could have killed someone."

I blushed and wiped away the tear that was slowly rolling down my cheek.

"You couldn't have been that mad," I said. "You probably hated me for what my friends did."

"I got over that years go. I started watching you in class. After about the first month of doing that, I started to really like you. I wanted to get to know you, and maybe become your friend."

"Well, you kind of skipped the whole 'friend' thing and went straight on to boyfriend," I said, smiling.

He lifted up my chin, "There's a smile! That's just what I needed to see on your pretty face."

That only made me giggle. He chuckled a bit and said, "So, doth thou want to goeth to Hogsmede or stayeth here instead?"

I burst out laughing.

"You know what? I think it might be better if we stayed here," he said, looking at something. I looked over his soulder and saw Scorpius, Bellarix, Jack, and Bridget giving their permission slips to Professor Cannella. My smile faded.

"If you want to stay here, then we can just hang out in the library or something," I said. "Or we could go to the kitchen and visit the elves."

He glanced at me and grinned, "That sounds like fun."

"Which? The library or the kitchen?"

He scratched his head and looked at the sky.

"Umm... both!" he shouted.

"Okay," I said, smiling. He put his arm around my shoulder and led me back into the school. We walked down hallways and up stairs until we reached a painting of a bowl of fruit. Tom reached up to the pear and tickled it. It giggled and quivered a bit. Then it turned into a green doorhandle. He pulled the door open and said, "Ladies first."

I walked in, and he followed. Two or three elves ran up to us and bowed. Kreacher showed up out of nowhere and said, "Oh hello Miss Potter. What can I do for you and your friend?"

"Um, could we get a table for two and some butterbeer?" I asked.

Kreacher nodded and three or four elves were already setting up a small table with a single candle in the corner. Another elf hurried past us with a pitcher of butterbeer and two mugs. I turned to Tom and asked, "You like butterbeer don't you? I haven't met a witch or wizard who didn't like it."

"I don't like it," he said. "I love it!"

I giggled. He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. I felt my face turn red. He led me over to the table. We both said thanks to the elves that set everything up for us. Once we sat down Kreacher disappeared and the other elves went back to work. _Where did the little devil go?_ I thought._ Could he be telling mum and dad about Tom? If he does I'm going to kill him. Dad doesn't even like the fact that I hang out with guys. I don't want to imagine what he'd do if I was dating._ I shuddered.

"Is everything alright?" Tom asked, taking a sip of butterbeer.

"Uh, yeah," I said.

He looked at me for a while, then drank some more butterbeer. I picked my mug up and started drinking it. The lights suddenly dimmed, and the candle lit itself. I smiled. Tom looked at me and grinned.

"This is romantic," he said.

"Yeah. It is," I replied.

We stared at each other for a while. Then he asked, "So this is your first date?"

I nodded with my mouth full of butterbeer. I swallowed it and said, "How many dates have you been on?"

"Including this one?"

I nodded again, filling my mouth again with my drink.

"One," he said simply. "I was never really anxious to date anyone."

I almost spit all of the butterbeer in my mouth on him. I quickly swallowed it.

"Wh-what?" I yelled in disbelief.

"What?" he said. "I just never asked my girlfriend to go on any dates with me. Is there something wrong with that? You said that you never went on any dates with Jack."

"I know," I replied. "There's nothing wrong with not going on a date with your boyfriend or girlfriend. I just thought that..."

He nodded, "Yeah most people think that boyfriends and girlfriends go on dates a lot. It's traditional." He leaned in closer to me. "I'm not a guy who likes traditions." He leaned even closer to me and kissed my cheek. My eyes widened and I felt my face go comepletely red.

"I bet Jack never did that, did he?" Tom said, smiling.

**A/N: Well that's it of chapter 11! Hope y'all liked it! Please comment! If you ask me why Kreacher disappeared, I won't tell. You're just going to have to wait (even you nairiefairie). Chapter 12 will hopefully be up within a month (now that I have more time to write.) Although, I'm not quite sure that it will be because I'm going to a music camp next month for a week. Well, see you next chapter! =)**


	12. Protective Father

**A/N: SORRY!!!! PEOPLE SHOWED UP!!!! I STARTED WATCHING ANIME!!! SCHOOL CRAP APPEARED!!!! Humans bugged me! Then when I finally got around to typing this frikin chapter, I left it for about a month and when I came back, IT WAS GONE!!! POOF! NOTHING THERE! NOT A LETTER! God I was pissed off... So I started typing again. I hit 1 button and you can guess what happened. YEP! POOF! EVERY FREAKING THING DELETED WITH NO RETURNING! (that happened the night I wrote this Author's Note) I AM MAD!!!! Anyway, here! read it! Comment! Do whatever! I don't care! -.-**

I sat in my chair, face flaming red. Tom sat back in his chair, smiling that shining smile of his that makes me melt. We stared at each other for a while. It was like we were the only two people in the world. For once, everything was perfect. **CRACK!** Tom and I both shot out of our seats and took out our wands. Then I realized who was standing in front of us...Kreacher...and my father... Harry James Potter... the most powerful wizard in the world.

"Dad?" I asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?" _Why is he here? Kreacher...I'm going to kill that rodent..._

Kreacher sped off into the depths of the kitchen, leaving just me, Tom, and my enraged father in the small area. Tom tried to look like he wasn't completely terrified of my dad. I admired him for that since I was trembling from fear of what the most powerful wizard might do to Tom. My father didn't move or say anything. He had an expression on his face that I'd never seen before, but I knew exactly what it meant and it scared me.

"Uh, dad," I said. "This is my boyfriend Tom."

"I know," father replied coldly. "Kreacher told me. He also told me Tom was a Slytherin. You know how I feel about Slytherins."

That was it. I snapped.

"How dare you judge him?" I screamed. "You don't know Tom! You don't know what he's like! He's a great person! One of the best people I've ever met! So what if he's a Slytherin? He's still nice and funny and charming and cute and...and...I love him..."

I looked at Tom who was smiling at me. "I love you too," he told me. making me blush.

We gazed into each others' eyes for a moment. My dad cleared his throat which made me snap back into reality. He stepped forward and shook Tom's hand.

"Please take care of her," he told Tom.

Tom smiled and nodded. "I will."

Dad turned to me and hugged me. "I trust you. Don't disappoint me."

Kreacher came back and took dad home. Tom and I were standing in silent awkwardness.

"I'm really sorry about that," I said. "My dad's really protective because of the whole Voldemort-Death-Eater-thing."

Tom took a step closer. "It's okay. I don't mind."

I looked at the floor, not knowing what to say. Tom took a few steps closer and lifted my chin up so I was looking into his eyes. They were so deep... It was easy to get lost just at them. I could feel my face get hot and my heart pound faster as he leaned closer and softly kissed my lips. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him. His arms fell to my waist and pulled me closer so our bodies were touching. The world around us disappeared. Time stopped as we stood in each others' arms. For once, everything was perfect. My problems with the other Slytherins were gone. The past was gone, the future was far away. Only the present mattered. It was just me and Tom, and that made me the happiest girl in the world.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short...I thought it would be longer, but I suck at love stories so this is what you get.... hope you all liked it. Oh and I'm sorry about my first author's note. I was PISSED OFF. See ya'll next chapter (which might be a while...)**


End file.
